1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light sources, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) module and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a light source such as alight emitting diode (LED) can be adapted to an LED module for illuminating a flat display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). Since the light-emitting angle of the LED is not larger than 120 degrees, the far-field pattern of the LED is quite narrow; there is nearly no light outside of 120 degrees from the LED. In other words, the light-emitting area of the LED is highly concentrated.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED module which overcomes the above described shortcomings.